1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ratchet wrench operable within confined areas by means of a bell crank arm pivotally mounted on the wrench handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet wrenches are well known. A common tool includes a drive member having a clamp for retaining the user's choice of a socket unit having an appropriate size for the task to be performed. The drive member is secured to a toothed ratchet wheel rotatably mounted within the tool handle, or housing. A pawl within the housing engages the ratchet wheel teeth to permit rotational movement in one direction only. When work space is restricted, such a tool may be moved back and forth through a small arc only, the ratcheting mechanism assuring that the socket is driven in one direction only.
In some work situations, even this common ratchet wrench is not suitable. For such applications, there is a need for a crank operated tool requiring less free space for operation.